Después de cuatro años
by Sakiiii
Summary: Cuatro años han pasado desde que dejó Sweet Amoris y, debido a las jugadas del destino, la vida de Lysandro ha cambiado por completo. Era irónico pensar que después de haber expresado múltiples veces su disgusto por la granja había terminado regresando, debiendo incluso abandonar algunos de sus sueños. Pero muchas cosas han sucedido durante los últimos cuatro años.


**Hola! Ha sido un buen tiempo desde la última vez que publique, pero finalmente me animé de volver a aportar a este fandom :D**

 **Este fic lo había escrito hace mucho, poco después de que saliera CDMU. Como muchas, me sentía ilusionada de ver a los chicos y sus diseños en la universidad, pero destrozaron esas ilusiones al sacarlos (Siempre fui team Lys, así que me dolió T_T). Por ello, escribí un fic dedicado a Lys y su vida tras la preparatoria.**

 **Aunque se que el fandom ya no es tan activo, espero que les guste :)**

 **.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemov**

* * *

 **.**

 **Después de cuatro años**

.

Sentado en la vieja mecedora que alguna vez fue de su padre, Lysandro balanceaba lentamente su cuerpo con el vaivén de la silla. Sus orbes heterocromáticos se encontraban fijos en la ventana, observando el crepúsculo vespertino en busca de inspiración para sus nuevos versos.

Las palabras que plasmaba en su libreta siempre habían sido de gran ayuda para desahogar sus emociones desde que era muy joven. Lo habían sido cuando sus sentimientos por Rosalya debieron ser enterrados en los más profundo de su corazón, también cuando conoció a Sucrette y eventualmente se enamoró de ella, o cuando enfrentó la abrumadora pérdida de sus progenitores y fue dejado por el amor de su vida. También expresó los amargos sentimientos que lo inundaron al deber abandonar algunos de sus sueños; dejó la universidad durante su primer año y abandonó la banda que formó junto a Castiel en sus días de preparatoria.

Era irónico pensar que después de haber expresado múltiples veces su disgusto por la granja había terminado regresando a ella por voluntad propia, abandonando la gran ciudad que por tantos años había añorado.

¿En qué minuto su vida había cambiado tanto?

La muerte de su padre había sido un duro golpe para Lysandro, por mucho que se hubiera convencido a sí mismo de que ese día llegaría muy pronto, una parte de él aún mantenía la esperanza de que su anciano padre resistiría más allá de los pronósticos médicos. El destino fue cruel y sus esperanzas murieron por completo en el minuto que Leigh le informó de la partida de su padre. De no haber sido por el apoyo de Sucrette se habría derrumbado de inmediato, y siempre se sentirá en deuda con ella por haberlo apoyado en ese difícil momento. Por ello, cuando ella dejó la ciudad y poco tiempo después terminaron su relación, sus más cercanos pensaron que no podría soportarlo, pero no hubo tiempo para llorar por amor dado los crueles caprichos de la vida.

Pocos meses después del fallecimiento de su padre, su pobre madre había caído en una enfermedad. Ella obstinadamente se rehusó a abandonar la granja de su difunto esposo y suplicó que le permitieran pasar sus últimos momentos en su hogar. Ninguno de sus hijos tuvo el corazón de negarle su humilde deseo, pero no podían dejarla vivir sola en su condición.

¿Quien se habría imaginado que dejaría la universidad y se encargaría de la granja?

Cuando Lysandro le propuso su plan a Leigh, este se opuso con firmeza a la apresurada decisión de su hermano menor, incluso se ofreció en cerrar su tienda por un tiempo con tal de cuidar de su madre. No podían abandonar a su progenitora y dejarla morir sola en su amada granja, pero tampoco se perdonaría a sí mismo si permitía que su hermano desechará sus sueños por el bien de su familia mientras él continuaba con su vida. Discutieron durante horas, algo inusual en ellos, no obstante, Lysandro nunca dio su brazo a torcer y con mucho pesar Leigh acepto.

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, la vida en la granja era bastante más dura de lo recordado de su de madrugada, cuidar a los animales y los cultivos, visitar el pueblo a vender la leche fresca recién ordeñada y realizar las compras necesarias; por las tardes al terminar sus quehaceres, acompañaba a su moribunda madre quien era feliz hablando y contando anécdotas de antaño. Cada noche, caía automáticamente en un profundo sueño en el mismo minuto que su cabeza tocaba la almohada, a causa del cansancio acumulado. Los fines de semana Leigh los visitaba y ayudaba a Lysandro, algunas veces iba acompañado de Rosalya quien hablaba incesablemente acerca de sus viejos conocidos de Sweet Amoris y de su estresada vida universitaria.

Poco tiempo después Josephine partió a reunirse junto a su amado George. Leigh le insistió a Lysandro que nadie lo culparia si dejaba la granja, se encargaría personalmente de buscar personas de confianza que se encargaran de ella en su lugar, sin embargo, para sorpresa de él y Rosalya, Lysandro declinó amablemente su oferta. En los pocos meses que llevaba ahí, se había encariñado con aquel lugar y comprendió el porqué sus padres lo amaban tanto, hecho que nunca había logrado durante su niñez ni adolescencia.

En el transcurso de los meses y años, las visitas de Leigh y Rosalya se volvieron más distantes a causa de la alta demanda de la tienda y la universidad, pero las llamadas telefónicas siempre se mantuvieron constantes, salvó que a veces olvidaba responderlas mientras trabajaba.

Algunos pensarían que Lysandro podría sentir resentimiento contra su hermano y cuñada, pero tal idea jamás cruzó por su mente. Sería una completa mentira decir que no extrañaba la ciudad de vez en cuando, pero quedarse había sido decisión propia y como adulto que era debía asumir en lugar de culpar a otros. De hecho, y para sorpresa de su mejor amigo, confesó estar feliz con su decisión. El trabajo le permitió despejar su mente de los dolorosos duelos y soportar de mejor manera su ruptura con Sucrette. Lo único que lamentaba en secreto era haber perdido completo contacto con su ex novia, no obstante, se sorprendió al saber que nadie se había contactado con ella en el último tiempo. A veces incluso había llegado a pensar que Sucrette fue como un sueño, un hermoso y maravilloso sueño del cual debió despertar, pero siempre lo recordaría con mucho afecto.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y ya habían sido cuatro años. Desde que había regresado a la granja lo único que cambiaron fueron las tardes que solía parar con su madre, puesto que ahora las dedicaba a escribir poemas y canciones para evitar la sensación de soledad. Castiel lo contactaba frecuentemente, incluso lo iba a visitar de vez en cuando al regresar de sus giras. Siempre le recordaba que tenía las puertas abiertas para él en su grupo, dado que aunque se las arreglaba para cantar no era lo mismo sin su mejor amigo.

Otro hecho que había cambiado en la vida de Lysandro era una particular amistad que había formado cuando su madre aún vivía. Poco tiempo de regresar a la granja conoció a Felicity, una muchacha un año mayor que él quien visitaba a sus padres cuando regresaba al pueblo los fines de semana. Ella era la hija menor de la familia más adinerada del pueblo, sus padres eran dueños de una gran y conocida viña, sin embargo, no era una niña mimada y rica como lo era la hermana del delegado. Era una chica tímida y amable quien, a pesar de sus inseguridades y complejos, siempre sonreía de forma amable. Sus rasgos más particulares eran su gran estatura, era tan solo unos centímetros más baja que Lysandro; Su rostro pálido cubierto de pecas tanto en los pómulos y nariz, sus grandes ojos verde agua ocultos tras el cristal de sus gafas y su ondulada cabellera castaño rojiza, con la que solía juguetear cuando estaba nerviosa.

Ella estudió enfermeria en Ateos Academy, finalizando sus estudios el año anterior. Trabajaba en el humilde hospital del pueblo y al terminar en su jornada laboral le hacía compañía a Lysandro la mayoría de los días. Solían hablar sobre libros que a ambos les gustaban o se recomendaban lecturas, Lysandro le confió alguno de los poemas que él mismo había escrito y ella tímidamente le enseñaba algunos borradores de novelas que ella había hecho, también hablaban de asuntos banales del diario vivir y otras insignificancia para pasar las tardes. Era una compañía bastante agradable.

Felicity era completamente distinta a Sucrette no sólo en apariencia y personalidad, sino que su presencia confortaba a Lysandro de una forma como la que nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera Sucrette. Ella no se entrometía ni lo forzaba a hablar de sus problemas, simplemente se mantenía a su lado en silencio y apretaba ligeramente sus manos para demostrar su apoyo, haciendo que Lysandro naturalmente desahogara sus preocupaciones como nunca..

Antes de darse cuenta, Felicity se había vuelto preciosa para él en esos cuatros años. Cuando asumió que el cariño que sentía por ella se había vuelto algo más que una simple amistad, las dudas lo invadieron por completo. La experiencia de su anterior relación le dieron a entender que no soportaría alejarse de Felicity como lo hizo con Sucrette. En ese entonces ellos eran unos simples adolescentes enamorados que se dejaban llevar por sus emociones y soñaban estar juntos el resto de sus vidas, pero ahora era distinto, ella no era Sucrette y ambos eran adultos. Lysandro siempre había sido bastante maduro para su edad y Felicity, pese a su dulce personalidad, también lo era. Por otro lado, ya no debía ser una relación a distancia desde que Felicity había terminado su carrera universitaria y decidió continuar viviendo en su pueblo natal.

Ahora, mientras balanceaba su cuerpo en el vaivén de la vieja mecedora de su padre, Lysandro buscaba inspiración en el atardecer para escribir versos dedicados a la pelirroja que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos. Había decidido confesar sus sentimientos esa misma tarde, por lo que decidió calmar sus nervios escribiendo en su libreta mientras aguardaba por su visita (La cual ya se había vuelto una costumbre). Cuando por fin las palabras ideales habían llegado a su mente, sostuvo con firmeza su pluma favorita y comenzó a escribir, mas fue interrumpido por una llamada de Rosalya. Su amiga comenzó con una charla trivial para luego referirse a la verdadera razón tras su llamado.

Sucrette había regresado a la ciudad.

Su primer amor había regresado tan repentinamente como cuando se fue. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su pecho y quedo sin palabras por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que pudo observar a través de la ventana la frágil figura de Felicity acercándose. Una sonrisa se deslumbró en sus labios y la ola de emociones que lo afligieron tras escuchar el nombre de su antiguo amor se desvanecieron.

Quizás algún día, cuando vaya a visitar a Leigh y Rosa, se encontrará con Sucrette. Si esa oportunidad llegaba, deseaba poder saludarla con una sonrisa como los viejos conocidos que alguna vez fueron. Tal vez podrían volver a ser amigos, y no se arrepentirán de sin los recuerdos que compartieron.

Ella era una persona maravillosa que sin duda alguna encontraría a alguien especial como él lo había hecho.

Con delicadeza, Lysandro se excusó para finalizar la conversación y se despidió de Rosalya. Al escuchar los pequeños golpecitos en la puerta principal, se levantó deprisa de la vieja mecedora para abrir. Al ver a Lysandro, Felicity le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa de oreja a oreja y señaló tímidamente una cesta de galletas caseras que ella misma había cocinado. Lysandro le devolvió el gesto y la invitó a pasar, al estar detrás de ella dio un largo suspiro para calmar sus nervios.

La amaba. Aquella chica quien siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa y brindarle un sentimiento cálido en su pecho. La única que lo apoyó realmente durante esos cuatro años.

Si Dios quería, Felicity aceptaría sus sentimientos esa tarde y, de ser posible, deseaba compartir su vida junto a ella. Formar una familia como la que sus padres le habían dado a él y su hermano.

Tenía miedo de no ser correspondido como Rosalya, o que la relación no funcionará como en el caso de Sucrette. No obstante, no perdería nada en volver a darle una oportunidad al amor, pero esta vez lucharía con todo su ser para no perderlo ante nada.

Después de cuatro años, volvería a luchar por lo que amaba.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, y eso es todo**

 **puede que el fic no haya sido muy bueno, ya que hace mucho que no escribía (tampoco he CDMU, ni tampoco sé si lo haré. Solo me mantengo al tanto de la hostiario). Pero espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
